It is still unclear the type of genetic alterations that patients with breast cancer have and (1) whether these alterations are different or similar to patients with familial history of breast cancer and (2) whether these changes occur in pre-malignant lesions, and whether any of these genetic changes have any prognostic implication. Utilizing paraffin-embedded material and following the technique described by Sukpanichnant, we will search by PCR amplification for a variety of genetic alterations. Specifically LOH at 17p, a known locus for p53 mutations will be evaluated in a group of patients with known aggressive disease and poor outcome.